<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by AceOnIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870038">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce'>AceOnIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Jock Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus finds out his boyfriend is a virgin he introduces Alec to the joys of frottage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/gifts">MissYouSoFar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompts: pwp and unexpected virgin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus has a serious case of blue balls. It's completely unfair given that he’s in a wonderful relationship with Alexander Lightwood, running back for their university’s football team and gorgeous beyond belief.  </p><p>He’d been instantly pulled in by the openly gay jock when they first met and they’d had their first date over a month ago.  </p><p>So Magnus doesn’t understand why they haven’t gone further than making out. Every time Magnus tries to take things up a notch Alec makes a lame excuse to duck away for a moment before coming back and acting like they hadn’t done anything at all. </p><p>Which is why Magnus is currently cuddled up against Alec’s side, waiting for the right moment to ask about it.  </p><p>Alec’s arm tightens around Magnus’ shoulder and he nuzzles his hair against Alec’s neck. They’re spread out on Magnus’ couch, watching re-runs of an old sitcom. In the apartment where Magnus lives by himself. With no roommate to disturb if they get carried away.  </p><p>Alec presses a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Magnus realizes he’s gone tense in Alec’s hold. He supposes he should take the opportunity to broach the subject.</p><p>He sits up straight, moving out of Alec’s hold and turning off the television. He slides to the far end of the couch so he can turn and make eye-contact with a very confused Alec. </p><p>“Magnus? What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Are you asexual?” Magnus regrets his phrasing the moment the words pass his lips. He didn’t mean to be so abrupt, but he’s on edge from being so close to Alec without being allowed to touch him the way he wants to. </p><p>Alec's eyebrows crease. “What?” </p><p>Magnus sighs, playing with a ring on his right hand. “I would understand if you are. Sex isn’t crucial for me in a relationship and I really like you. I just want to understand why you pull away whenever we’re about to do more than kiss.” </p><p>Magnus is stunned when his boyfriend’s cheeks go pink. Alec sits up straight, his eyes falling to the carpeted floor. “I’m not asexual.” </p><p>“Okay.” Magnus bites his lip. If Alec isn’t asexual then... “Do you not want to? Are you not attracted to me?” </p><p>Alec’s eyes fly up to Magnus’ face. “Of course I’m attracted to you! And of course I want to, it’s just...” He trails off, gaze falling again, rubbing his hands together nervously. </p><p>Magnus, confused and helpless, moves forward just enough to take one of Alec’s hands between his own, massaging his palm. “What is it Alexander?” </p><p>Alec lets out a loud, quick sigh. His voice is almost a whisper when he responds, “I’ve never done it before.” </p><p>That gives Magnus a pause though he steadfastly continues massaging Alec’s hand. He doesn’t want to give him the wrong impression. Alec is clearly nervous and the last thing Magnus wants to do is make him feel hurt or embarrassed.</p><p>However, Magnus can’t imagine his openly gay, flirtatious, jock of a boyfriend being inexperienced. “You’ve never been with a man?” Alec doesn’t answer, but the way he tenses and refuses to make eye contact is enough. “Alexander, have you ever been with anyone?” </p><p>Alec shakes his head. He tries to pull his hand away, looking like he wants to flee, but Magnus holds tight. Alec sighs, “I wasn’t out until I came here. And then I only went on a few dates before I met you- I just never had the opportunity. I know it’s weird that I’m a virgin and I get that it’s not attractive-” </p><p>Magnus presses two fingers to Alec’s lips to quiet him, cherishing the amused smile it brings to Alec’s face. “It’s alright darling. I was just surprised. There’s nothing wrong with it, nothing wrong with you.” </p><p>Alec visibly relaxes and Magnus wonders how long he’s been worried about this. He settles his hand on Alec’s shoulder, fingers digging into the muscles, making Alec relax further. “We won’t do anything until you’re ready.” </p><p>He punctuates his words with a light kiss. It’s a soft, easy drag of lips until Magnus starts to lean back. He’s prevented from doing so by Alec’s hand cupping the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. He lets Alec hold him in place, lets Alec lick into his mouth with determination.  </p><p>Magnus is careful not to move too much, keeping one hand on Alec’s shoulder, the other holding Alec’s hand as his boyfriend dominates the kiss. Alec separates their lips with a pop and presses his forehead to Magnus’. His cheeks are flushed, pupils blown wide. Magnus struggles to keep himself in check. </p><p>“I am ready. I just want to be good at this and, I was scared because I don’t have experience, but I want this with you.” Alec presses another kiss to Magnus’ lips and Magnus lifts his hand from Alec’s shoulder to gently hold his face. </p><p>When the jock pulls away again, Magnus sits back slightly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you.” </p><p>“I’m sure.” Alec lowers his chin, looking up at Magnus from under his lashes. He’s so<em> pretty</em> that Magnus can’t do more than simply admire him. Until Alec’s hand falls from the back of his neck to tug at the hem of his shirt. “Please Mags?” </p><p>Magnus can’t resist the slight whine in Alec’s tone, the barely concealed lust in his expression. He nods, but places his hand to Alec’s chest to stop him from pulling Magnus into another very distracting kiss. “We’re not going all the way. Not tonight.” </p><p>Alec’s face falls and when he goes to move back, Magnus curls his fingers into the fabric of Alec’s shirt, keeping him in place. “However. There are other things we can do.” </p><p>Alec bites his lip, his hand brushing under Magnus' shirt to lay his palm against Magnus’ hip. Magnus presses Alec back into the couch cushions, stealing a quick wet kiss before slinging one of his legs over Alec’s thighs, settling into Alec’s lap. He keeps a bit of a distance between them. “Is this okay?” </p><p>Alec nods eagerly, both hands going to Magnus’ hips. “More?” </p><p>“Of course.” Magnus isn’t one to turn down such a polite request from such a beautiful man. Especially not when Alec looks utterly delectable beneath him.</p><p>He slides forward until their clothes erections are pressed together and then very deliberately rolls his hips. </p><p>The sound that spills from Alec’s lips, half groan, half gasp, eggs him on. He leans down to plant his lips against Alec’s, licking into his mouth as he continues to grind against him. He gasps when Alec thrusts his hips up to meet him. </p><p>“I can’t wait to have you in my bed,” Magnus murmurs when their lips separate. He presses kisses along Alec’s jaw, up to his ear, relishing the little sounds Alec makes. “Can’t wait to have you inside me.” </p><p>Alec’s breath catches before he moans, moving his hands from Magnus’ skin to tug insistently at his shirt. “Can you take this off?” </p><p>Magnus considers leaving it on, letting them rut against each other until they both come, fully dressed. But Alec is looking up at him so hopefully, already half-wrecked. Magnus nods, moving back just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it somewhere behind him, before reconnecting their lips.  </p><p>Alec’s fingers trail over his abs, mapping his skin, as Magnus continues the slow roll of his hips, aware of the heat building in his own stomach. He can only imagine how close Alec is. </p><p>“Mags,” Alec says, voice breathy. </p><p>“What do you want darling?” Magnus brushes a hand through Alec’s hair as he nibbles at his ear before sucking a mark into his neck.  </p><p>Alec groans, thrusting his hips in an attempt to find friction. “How- how do I make this good, for you?” </p><p>Magnus pauses, stunned by Alec’s question. He presses their lips together, tugging at Alec’s bottom lip with his teeth before he withdraws. He takes in Alec’s flushed cheeks, his wide eyes, his eager expression. “Oh, Alexander. This is wonderful for me. Just enjoy yourself.” </p><p>He lowers his hips and grinds against Alec’s erection with more force, drawing gasps from the both of them. Alec leans forward, pressing kisses to Magnus’ throat. He attempts to speak through gasping breaths. “Tell me... what to do? Want this to be good, for, for both of us.” Before Magnus can attempt to convince him that he is very much enjoying this, Alec tacks on a helpless, “<em>p</em><em>lease</em>,” and Magnus breaks.  </p><p>“Leave marks where you're kissing,” he instructs, tugging ever so slightly at Alec’s hair. “Suck hickies, brush your teeth against my skin, bite gently. I like to be marked up.” </p><p>Alec follows the advice like a pro despite being clearly caught up in chasing his own orgasm, attempting to meet Magnus’ rolls more consistently. Magnus groans when Alec finds the sensitive place on his collarbone and lavishes it with kisses, trailing his teeth over it before sucking a mark.  </p><p>Magnus rubs their erections together, feeling himself being pulled closer to that beautiful edge. He uses his free hand to catch one of Alec’s where they’ve been resting on his stomach. He brings it up to his nipple, “Tug on it, play with it.” </p><p>When Alec follows the instructions, rubbing the nub between two fingers before gently playing with it, Magnus presses closer to him. “Just like that. So good.” </p><p>“I’m close,” Alec breathes against Magnus’ shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t hold back,” Magnus says, tilting his head so he can kiss Alec again, licking at his lips, but not trying to take it any further, focusing on grinding against Alec. “Let yourself enjoy it.” </p><p>Alec groans into Magnus’ mouth, his fingers curling against Magnus’ stomach, nails scraping gently at his abs in a way that makes Magnus whine and press closer.  </p><p>Alec gasps and shudders and Magnus pulls back just enough to take in the look of rapture on his boyfriend’s face as his pleasure crests.  </p><p>Magnus slows his movements so as to not overwhelm Alec until his eyes flutter open. Alec barely takes a second to enjoy the afterglow before he’s resuming his task of leaving marks across Magnus’ skin. His hands trace over Magnus’ chest with renewed vigor. </p><p>“Want you to come too,” Alec says against his neck. “Let me help you?” </p><p>“I’m close,” Magnus tells him, reaching down to press his palm to his clothed cock. He lets his hand fall from Alec’s hair to his shoulder for a sturdy handhold as he chases his own pleasure. He’s almost there when Alec’s hand falls over his, cupping him through his jeans. The sudden pressure and warmth of it has Magnus coming with a broken gasp.  </p><p>Coming down from the high, Magnus presses a soft, sweet kiss to Alec’s lips. “How was that?” </p><p>Alec lets out a breathy laugh. “You have to ask?” </p><p>Magnus feels a smile tug at his lips as he presses kisses to Alec’s cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose. “It doesn’t hurt to check.” </p><p>“It was perfect,” Alec assures him before shifting uncomfortably. “But, uh, I need to change.” </p><p>Magnus is having the same problem so he reluctantly removes himself from Alec’s lap, getting to his feet. He holds out a hand and twines his fingers through Alec’s when he takes it. He pulls him to the bedroom to shuffle through his drawer for a change of clothes.</p><p>Alec ends up in a borrowed pair of sweats and a soft cotton T-shirt and Magnus insists on curling up together in his bed- not that Alec protests. He runs his fingers through Alec’s damp hair and feels Alec curl in closer to him.</p><p>Magnus finally feels sated and, more than that, content as he dozes with Alec in his arms. He can’t wait to introduce Alec to all sorts of activities, but for now, he’s more than happy to cuddle him until they’re both tugged into sleep.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all can send me prompts if there's something you want to read: https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>